


Parker luck

by Ghostie_Luther



Series: the Three Parker brothers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Andrew is dating Wade, Kidnapping, Multi, Shits about to get revealed and peter ISNT happy about it, Slight torture, So basically all the spider-men are brothers, Tobey is married to Gwen, Tom Holland is Peter Parker, and peter and mj are relatively new, but the other two are Andrew and Tobey Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostie_Luther/pseuds/Ghostie_Luther
Summary: Peters brothers are finally seeing him for the first time in two years! That's good news, right? Sure it might be hard to explain where the muscles came from, where his glasses and asthma went, how he knew THE Tony Stark himself but it would all be fine!Until, of course, one of Toomes henchmen wants revenge and kidnaps him, Tobey, Wade and Andrew....who have no idea who he is. Fucking Parker luck, right?
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Peter Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, hinted past Harley keener/peter parker
Series: the Three Parker brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975609
Comments: 80
Kudos: 141





	1. The gangs back together

**Author's Note:**

> This is confusing but you'll be fine asjsjdka  
> Ages!  
> Peter, SMH: 15  
> Peter, SM (Tobey): 28  
> Peter, TASM (Andrew): 24  
> Wade: 30

**Aunt May**

_May: Hurry straight home from school today sweetie...as fast as you can._

_May: There's people at the apartment who want to see you._

Peter re-read the messages over and over again with wide eyes, multiple scenarios running through his mind at the mere implications of Mays most recent texts. Was she okay? Was it Mr stark? Was she being held hostage by someone who had figured out his secret identity? He bit his lip in despair. If she was being hurt right now, there would be no way for him to stop it. He was on his lunch period before his last lesson, which was science. Normally he would be excited for the down time to create more web fluid but right now all he could focus on was the dark pit swirling in his stomach, and there was no way he could skip anymore school, the teachers and faculty were bad enough. He mustn't have hid it well though, because MJ caught on exceptionally quickly. That's something Peter loved about her, so, so much. But sometimes it could be a pain in the ass. 

"What's wrong?" She asked sharply, and Ned glanced up from the soggy school nuggets he was attempting to eat. Peter took a shaky breath and showed MJ and Ned the texts, anxiety practically rolling off him in waves. Ned _eeped,_ obviously thinking that this was something Spiderman related, while MJ's eyes narrowed sharply, concern glistening in them for a split second before hiding it.

"Well, aren't you going to text her back? Or are you going to jump to conclusions and skip so we have to cover for you?" She asked, disguised as a demand, but Peter could see right through it. MJ knew Peter was under a lot of stress as Spiderman and his frequent skipping's of class and date nights caused him too much unnecessary guilt, but at the same time he refused to stop. Because that's who he was. Peter winced in guilt, and Ned and MJ braced themselves for a couple of days worth of apologies. They never really minded though. I mean how could they? When their best friend and boyfriend was out there being a superhero and saving lives? 

"I-I'm sorry Em… I think I have to skip date night again.." he whispered, ashamed, and MJ rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me right now, Parker? This is May we're talking about. We could always pretend to watch a movie and make out another time." Peter buried his face in his hands, keening, as Ned choked on a nugget, hacking and spluttering into the table with a rough _oh my GOD MJ._ She shrugged, unbothered, before discretely asking again.

"So.... you skipping?" And Peter was about to say yes and book it out the doors before his phone pinged again, forcing the three teens to give it attention.

**May**

_may: I'm sorry baby I know that with your....job that was a bad way to put it_

_may: look who came!!!!_

_may: -ATTATCHMENT-_

_May: ...larb you_

A large sunny smile instantly split Peters face, much to the alarm of his friends. God his mood swings were wild. 

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely skipping!" he said with glee, with a " _sorry em"_ hurriedly attached on the end. He studied the photo hard, caught in the throes of joy, of the people sitting around the table of his and May's shared apartment. There were three men and one woman all waving at the camera and nursing beverages, people peter KNEW. On one end of the table sat a proud looking, self assured, gentle man, with his beautiful blonde wife sitting next to him, purple scarf draped over her slim shoulders and arms linked. On the opposite end sat two men, hands laced together. One was a tall, skinny man with wild brown hair that stuck up in all directions and thick nerdy glasses. He was laughing at something the other man was saying and was clearly trying hard not to break down for the photo. The before mentioned man was a heavily muscled man who was covered In horrific looking burn scars all over his bald head and body, yet his teeth sparkled and his eyes glistened with happiness and a spark that Peter knew hadn't been there years before. These were Tobey, Gwen, Andrew and Wade. Peters brothers and family. 

**May**

_Peter: OH MY GOD!!_

He turned the phone to show his concerned friends, and Ned gasped loudly. "Dude! No way! The clan are back!?" And Peter nodded happily, doing little happy noises at the back of his throat and wiggling around in his seat. If the thought of _he's so fucking adorable_ crossed MJs mind....no it didn't. "It looks like!"

"The clan?" Michelle asked with an air of confusion, and ned took the liberty of answering. 

"It's what we call Peters older brothers and their partners!" He explained, lost in a daze of excitement. "We haven't seen them in two years, nearly three!" 

"I didn't know you...had brothers?" MJ asked, sounding almost a little hurt. Peter was quick to reassure her, however, putting his phone face down on the table. 

"Yeah...sorry Em I don't really talk about them much I guess...Basically, I have two older brothers called Tobey and Andrew! They both left the nest back when Ben was...still here and had lives built by the time he died. Tobey is my oldest brother, he just turned 30, and is married to his high school sweetheart Gwen! They both work together as reporters, although Gwen is more successful in Oscorp, where she's been working for ten years, ever since the whole Osborn thing went down and Norman was arrested for some shady shit. Tobey's actually old friends with the head of Oscorp, Harry! Don't tell Mr Stark a family member of mine works at Oscorp, he'll never let me live it down." He took a deep breath before he started to turn purple, and continued. 

"And then there's my other brother, Andrew. Or Andy as we call him. He's 24 and he works as a high-ranking scientist at indormus inc!" 

"Wait, the company that makes prosthetics and runs eco friendly projects funded by stark industries?" Michelle queried, remembering her mother talk about it in one of her rallies. 

"Yup! We're all super proud of him. Oh and Tobey too! Andrew and wade moved to California to help continue with Andy's research over at one if Indormus's sister sites, and Wade went there because it was closer to an organisation he needed to take- involve himself in. Tobey and Gwen moved to San Francisco a while back too, last I heard they teamed up with THE Eddie Brock to take some evil indent corporation down. They cross paths with Wade and Andy a couple of times a year for their yearly reports on Indormus, so they've kept in contact more than we have. I mean SURE we call and message and we have a family group chat but it's not the same....The day before homecoming Wade told me to get the girl but use protection....IN FRONT OF EVERYONE ELSE. I was so - _Stop laughing_ \- I was so embarrassed! And then there's Wade, I guess. He's 30, Andy's boyfriend and he's....." Peter trailed off, mumbling something under his breath. 

"What was that" 

"He's a m-merc......" 

"Peter." 

"He's freaking Deadpool!" He cried, before covering his eyes and groaning as he could spy Ned expanding from excitement, eyes glowing wide as questions prepared to spill from his mouth. 

"WHAT!? Peter why didn't you tell me! Oh my god did he try and kill your brother? Is he hot under the mask? Oh wait he's wade I know who he is. Is he dangerous? Has he ever tried to hurt you? Do you think he's into knife play? Does he know you're Spiderman-" 

His endless stream of questions was cut off by a wail of despair from Peter, who threw his head down into his arms and let out a muffled scream. No it's not fucking dramatic. He has his reasons. Ned poked him in the arm a few times while MJ sat in total silence, wondering, how fucked up can peter parkers life get?

"You good buddy?" 

"No!" Peter fumed. "Guys, the last time they saw me I was an asthmatic with eyesight problems, I was skinny as hell, had a stutter and DIDN'T HAVE ABS" he panicked, and his two friends sucked in a breath of sympathy. 

"This would be great for my crisis notebook."

"Em! I'm serious! They're totally going to find out I'm....you know!" he looked around in paranoia, hidden slender hands gripping and unbunching the sleeves of his sweater rhythmically, and Michelle raised an eyebrow in wonder. "Why not?" She challenged. "They're your family after all. I mean, May knows."

"On accident!" He protested, before sighing in a puppy dog way that nearly had MJ swooning. "I'm the baby of the family, guys. They've all grown up seeing me as some weak little skinny kid who can't protect himself. When they left I was stick thin, now look at me! I look like a gym rat!"

"It'll be fine Peter. Just blame it on the puberty bus." Ned said, before seeing the bright side of things and perking up. "Hey, at least your brothers are back!" 

Peter cocked his head for a moment, contemplating, before he sat up straight and smiled again, light dancing back and swimming in his doe eyes.

"Yeah, they are! Oh, sorry Em... reschedule?"

...........................................................................................................................................

Peter practically flew up the stairs of his homely apartment building, cursing the broken elevator for the 3907th time since he moved in and dodging the buildings tenants as he passed, shouting hello's and apologies over his shoulder. Okay yes, sure he had the super stamina to rival Captain Americas, but _damn_ he had just sprinted all the way home from school as soon as the bell rang. It was a two mile walk each way, which would normally take him around 45 minutes, or a 20 minute subway, but today he was so excited he accidently cut it down to 25....on foot. Oops. That would be suspicious, but hopefully nobody would notice. Dashing over to his and Mays apartment in record time, he threw open the door with a little more force than necessary, kicked off his shoes, threw down his bag and pointed at the first living thing he laid eyes on.

It was Andrew.

"YOU!" Peter bellowed, locking eyes on his brother who was closest, standing in the empty space between the living room and kitchen. He barely had time to put his coffee down before a warm body ploughed into him and he had an armful of a laughing, excitable teenager. 

"Peter!" He cried out happily, wrapping his arms around the quivering teen and swinging him about. "Jesus Christ I've missed you kid! But you just about scared the shit out of me" Andrew spun The 15 year old around and walked with him in his arms towards the kitchen table, where Tobey stood up and invited himself over, sweeping Peters hair back until he looked up and caught sight of him. The adults in the room laughed as Peter registered his presence with a loud "TOBEY!" and launched himself onto his oldest brother, laughing and giggling away in Joy. 

"Hey what am I, dead meat?" Wade called, gesturing towards himself, and then grunting in surprise 3 seconds later as a doe eyed, brown haired blur hit him full force, latching on like a spider monkey and attempting to bury his face into Wade's broad chest. Wade ruffled his hair wildly, and hugged him back fiercely.

"Jesus Petey you're gonna make me shed a tear! And I'll warn you, that's not a pretty sight." Peter cackled and disentangled himself from the mercenary, smile threatening to split his face in half. "Shut up, Wade!" He jolted in surprise but let himself be maneuverered as Andrew latched onto both of his arms and pulled him backwards into the light of the window, fixing his hair and smiling through teary, disbelieving eyes. 

"Oh my God Pete...Look at you! You've changed so much! You look so grown up now!" Peter wrinkled his nose.

"Andy you sound like Grandma!" 

Wade roared with laugher as Andy gasped, crossing his arms and levelling him with a stare that could melt steel. Luckily for Peter, he had faced much worse than his brother as Spiderman. Although they didn't need to know that. 

"You take that back!" "No!" Tobey ran a hand over his smiling face and crossed his arms, his sweater feeling uncomfortably warm in the middle of the New York heat wave that was currently going on.

"Seriously though Pete...You've changed. You shot up, filled out, you sound like a squeaky version of Andy, you haven't even looked at an inhaler and the glasses! Where are your thick little nerdy glasses? The twelve year old Peter Parker we know ALWAYS had his lil glasses on!" 

"Ah, yes. But the _fifteen_ year old Peter Parker _doesn't."_ he gently reminded them. "Of course I've changed! And thank God because I wasn't really attractive back then was I?" 

"You were-" Andy stated, before trying again. "That didn't matter back then did it?" Peter scoffed, crossing his arms and bringing his shoulders up. "What!? Of course it did! That's all that mattered! I didn't date anyone until I just turned fourteen!-" shit.

"excuse me!? Peter!" "AWW PETEY!" "Do we need to have the talk? PLEASE don't say we need to have the talk!" _"we don't need to have the talk-"_

"What's going on in here? Who need's the talk?" A strong voice asked, before May Parker herself strode in with a bag of groceries, something the men couldn't NOT smile about because, A) It was their aunt (Wades by default), and B) Peter had immediately gone to help her unasked. Just as polite as they remembered. He kissed her cheek and took the bag away from her gently, taking it and putting it on the kitchen counter, where he jumped up and stayed.

Andrew pointed a finger at Peter accusingly. "You let the baby date!" and May snorted, wagging her finger at Peter, who shrugged in return.

"Oh please! I had no idea that he was dating Harley, Peter said he was just a friend! Anyway they broke it off sometime last year. Then there was the stint with Lizzzz-" She teased, stalking forward dramatically, drawing out the name as she knew it embarrassed Peter, who jumped down and met her halfway, and he whined and hid his face in his hands. "Mayyyyy!"

"But now he has Michelle, and he knows the rules. No closed bedroom doors." 

"May....you literally leave us alone for our date nights for hours. What's the difference?"

"The difference is I don't want to catch you making out with her this time."

"That was ONE time, May! You can't fault me for that!"

"Oh I CAN mister! Your sense of hearing is...amazing you could have stopped in time! I mean who makes out with someone on a _fire escape?"_

"Hold on a minute here!" Tobey intervened, Wade and Andrew too busy looking back and fore between May and Peter with the biggest shit eating grins on their faces. _Peteys gotta girlfriennnddd_ Wade sung to Andrew, who slapped his arm because Tobey looked like he was going to have an aneurism. 

"So you're telling me, in the two, nearly three years we've been gone, Peter goes from looking like a stick insect to a teenage dream, lost the glasses because his eyesight magically fixed itself, shot up like a weed, doubled his body mass, had his first kiss, had a first date, is now at the make-out stage of teenagerhood, and has dated three people?" 

"Okay technically, technically I've only dated two!" Peter defended himself. "I-I took Liv to Homecoming but she moved the next day, and me and MJ started dating a while back sooo...yeah"

"You could have dated Liz if you asked!" May singsonged, which earned her a pout from her nephew.

"I couldn't May! I was dating Harley at the time, and by the time I moved on from HIM Liz was only there for a week!"

"I can't believe you tricked me into thinking you were straight so Harley could sleep over."

"It worked, didn't it?"

Tobey nearly started crying from being overwhelmed, and Wade and Andrew gasped, looking at each other and back towards Peter with happiness imbedded into their faces. Oh they were _definitely_ having a talk later. May smirked, sauntering over to Peter, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him in for a side hug, hands gently combing through his soft brown curls.

"Yup, our Peter's doing pretty well in terms of being a teenager!" she smiled, quietly but proudly. Peter looked down at the ground modestly, a blush covering his cheeks and sweater covered hands played with each other as he leant into Mays touch, letting his eyes flutter closed as he breathed in the scent of strawberries and cinnamon. 

"Now wait until you see _THIS!"_ And the next thing you know Peter could feel cold air on his stomach and muscles as Aunt May yanked his shirt up. Traitor. 

" _WHAT THE FUCK!?"_

 _"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING TEENAGER_ ARE _YOU??"_

_"MAY!"_


	2. Secret admirer? Or not...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter should have realised something was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter...my apologies! Warming up to the main idea is always boring to me kdjfghqdhkaj

Tobey was in shock. He really was. Well, him, Andrew and Wade. I mean...they had left two years ago with Peter looking like some adorable jimmy neutron wannabe, and had returned to him looking like a godamn body builder. God knows what Gwen was going to think when she gets back from her emergency meeting down in Brooklyn. Knowing Gwen, she probably wouldn't recognise their youngest brother, what with him shooting up from her waist to eye-level so suddenly. By the time she was done with her meeting she would probably be meeting the three older men at the apartment they'd rented for the month, and they would have the pure _pleasure_ of seeing her reaction first thing tomorrow.

The parker family (plus Wade...but everyone referred to him as a parker already) were sitting at the dining table in the kitchen, pouring over copious amounts of Chinese takeout boxes and containers, catching up from the years they were separated, snorts and laughs echoing around the cosy apartment and resounding through the walls, betraying the happy atmosphere to basically everyone in New York. Especially with how hard Peter was laughing. But hey, he had to put up with the neighbours banging each other on literally _every_ surface in their home for the past two years so they could put up with him laughing for a couple of days. It was only fair. Anyone who tried to complain would get a tub of shrimp to the face. He had impeccable aim thank you very much. But back to the task at hand.

"No way!" Peter cackled, slumping back in his chair and clapping his hands together loudly, Andrews red face staring down at the table in mortification as Wades laughter boomed like thunder. May and Tobey looked both scandalised and entertained as they struggled to breathe.

"Y-you ran into the street n-naked!" Peter gasped, shrimp fried rice threatening to make a reappearance as he laughed at Wade's story, nearly choking on his own saliva.

"It wasn't my fault, Peter!" Andrew protested, glaring at Wade and groaning. "Wade took my towel to soak up the blood after he....." He broke off, glancing at Peter and May warily.

"...'Unalived' someone?" Peter guessed, slightly queasy but at the same time he was used to it. SURE as his job as spiderman it was his duty to protect those who couldn't protect themselves....but hey, if Deadpool decided to go after some paedophile, mob boss or convicted rapist....who was he to stop that? And yes, he knew how that sounded, but after nearly becoming a victim to a sicko like that, and knowing Wade was subjected to those horrors as a child....it was hard to find the good side of those kind of people. If there was one at all. You see, when Peter was younger, he had this babysitter, Skip Wescott, who insisted on having Peter alone one night for hours. Thankfully, Tobey had done his research the hour before Peter was due to go over there, and had discovered multiple offences against skip and a previous juvenile sentence, and had barged into the apartment fists flying and the next thing Peter knew he was in someone's arms, and Skip and his family had moved the next day. Nothing ever happened, thankfully, but Peter still cant stop the full body shivers he got when he grew older, learned about what happened, and remembered the Wescott name. Aunt may nodded at Peter and bowed her head in acceptance. It wasn't ideal, but he had never, ever raised a hand against her Andrew and never would, so she couldn't really complain. Plus, Wade was a good man at heart, if a little messed up. But she could hardly blame him for that. And hey, her fifteen year old nephew was fucking spiderman, so her tolerance was fairly high at this point. Ben would have a stroke if he wasn't already dead.

Wade brightened, and nodded his head wisely.

"He's learning!" he chirped happily. "And hey, you didn't need to run after me, you could have stayed inside."

"Wade! You left me without a key! We were in an APARTMENT BUILDING!" he fumed, and wades soul nearly left his body in mirth. The table dissolved in laughter once again, and Peter felt...complete. 

Yeah, that's what he felt. Complete. 

His family was together for the first time in years. How could he NOT feel anything but happiness?

"God I'm so happy you're all back! H-how long are you all staying for? And where?" He asked, chomping shyly on a noodle when all eyes turned towards him. Tobey smiled at him in a fatherly way, with warmth and intelligence battling for dominance in his warm brown eyes, and Peter found himself thinking not for the first time how great of a father his older brother would be someday.

"I forgot how cute your stutter was, Pete. And I can't speak for Andrew and Wade, but I rented out that big three bedroom apartment we have in our name, you remember? The one in Brooklyn Ben gifted to me? We're all staying there at the moment, we unpacked this morning. And well, me and Gwen plan to stay for the month, maybe more, depending on our work schedules."

"Well, me and Wade could be staying close to two months...we both have work over here, and we get to spend more time with our little bro!" Andrew flicked a mushroom at him, and then cowered under Mays stern gaze. " _sorry May.."_

"Wait uhhh.... where IS Gwen? When you sent me the picture at school she was sitting here having coffee. Where'd she go?" He asked, beginning to collect empty containers, and cocking his head in confusion as he tried to wrestle an empty rice container from Wade, who was licking it vigorously. Amongst the chattering's of _Wade, Jesus man there's nothing LEFT, Peter there's ALWAYS something left we cant let it go to waste! Does Andrew even **feed you!?**_ , found Andrew clearing his throat.

"Uh, Gwen actually had to leave earlier for an emergency meeting. One of her sources got busted and fell through so she had to hold interviews to replace him asap. She was pissed they didn't do their job and she missed seeing you, but she was in town so she couldn't actually refuse. In fact by the time we walk back to Brooklyn she should be there before us. Her meeting ended at 8:30 and it's 9 now....so counting the time it takes to get from HQ to the apartment...she should be there now, actually. Hey, why don't you come with us tonight?"

Peters eyes widened, and he stopped wrestling the container from Wades mouth long enough for the man to wrench it back, before retreating behind Andrew like the fucking animal he was. Peter glared at him menacingly. Wade shot him the finger. And laughed. God fucking damn it Wade. 

"Wait..as in come stay at yours?" Tobey thought for barely a second, and then agreed. "Yeah, why not? We have the extra room, Gwen would love to see you, and we heard you're all up to date on your school work-" "nerd." "wade." "-and if may thinks it's okay, you have the day off school tomorrow, maybe we could watch movies all night like we used to?"

Peter blanked out for a couple of seconds, before gasping and launching his body towards may. 

"Pleeeeeease May?" he begged, and his aunt looked stunned, before scoffing.

"oh, well I- God Pete you really think I wouldn't let you go? Of course you can, hon." 

Peter held up his hands in happiness and giggled, high fiving Wade, before looking at may suspiciously.

"wait, Is this just a way of getting me out of the house so you can have happy over and you can watch old people shows without me supervising you?" May blinked innocently, and waved her hands in a mime gesture.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"May."

"Peter."

"Don't make me stay behind to watch you two. You shouldn't be alone with him aunt may!"

"OH-HO, so you and Mj can be left unsupervised wherever you are, at hers or here but I cant be alone with my...friend?"

"But mayyyyyy" Peter whined. "You and happy could be doing gross grown up stufffff."

"I could say the same about you and Michelle-"

"Eww May! What- no!" Peter yelped, waving his hands and dodging mays laughing face, only knowing it would rile him up more. God he hoped none of his brothers thought that he was THAT grown up.....ew.

"Ooooo May darlin' have you got an admirer? It's about godamn time." Wade asked, waggling his eyebrow.....ridges. Andrew and Tobey looked on in, what Peter would guess as, fucking confusion. 

"What? Aunt May? Are you seeing someone?" Tobey asked, eyes squinting as he looked around the room for evidence of another person.

"No boys, Peters just being a little dramatic, that's all. Happy just works for Peters boss, that's all, and we both like golden girls- NO Wade, don't worry, I'm not replacing our GG marathons- and we like to discuss it over coffee." Tobey mulled over this, nodding, but Peter could sense that he was thinking of something else. Of Ben. And so could everyone else. Andrew tried to distract him, and, again, used Peter as his source.

"Boss? Pete you're working now?" 

Shit. _uh yeah does swinging from buildings and rescuing cats dressed like a spider count as a job?_ No? Ah. It's no wonder they were poor.

"N-no! Yes? It's more like an internship? Kinda? My boss Mr- Tony. My boss Tony lets me use his lab and stuff to work on my school projects and extra curriculars. I just have to make him coffee and hand him equipment and...that's it." Smooth. Real smooth. "I should really, um, pack I….I gotta go" and he made his exit, trusting his aunt to not spill anything remotely spider-man related.

He closed the door behind him and let out a small sigh of relief, shaking his limbs and cracking his back. After hours of noise and excitement it was kind of soothing, it was nice to give his senses a small reprieve. He spied his overnight bag discarded on the floor and got to work quickly, chucking in a pair of jeans and a hoodie, a soft science pun that had him chuckling even as he was packing, underwear socks.....and his spiderman mask. Sure he probably wouldn't need it, but after the whole vulture incident, and after he and Tony started to get closer, it became a sort of must have. A safety item, if you will. If he got stuck or kidnapped or was in trouble, he could just put on the mask and Karen would connect him straight with his mentor. And of course, Karen was already installed on his phone. His new stark phone, that is. New as in Peter had the only phone like that on the PLANET. It was basically a normal smart phone, but after a verbal command only he knew, it became a hologram, set up like the 3D scanners In Tony's labs, and Tony had Karen and a direct link to Friday installed, as well as both him and Happy's numbers on speed dial. Mr Stark was quiet....protective. Oh, and he was wearing his webshooters, of course. 

He pulled a sweater with a pocket on over his shooters and short sleeve T shirt, purely because it was somewhere to pocket his mask safely and it was fucking FREEZING and hey, guess what? He can't thermoregulate! Go figure! 

His phone vibrated on his bed, and he grabbed it as he was searching for an extra shirt.

**Mr stank**

_Mr Stank: Hey Pete, Aunt hottie texted me your brothers are back in town_

_Mr stank: The brothers i had no idea_ _existed_

_Mr stank: but whatevs_

_Mr stank: I'm guessing lab day is cancelled? And Pizza? Rhodey was looking forward to it_

_Mr stank: youre breaking his heart kid._

_Petey: D:_

_Mr stank: im JOKING he's fine_

_Mr stank: honey bear could go without it..._

_Mr stank: Anyway, we can reschedule lab day to whenever, and be prepared. I have upgrades that will blow your little nerdy mind_

_Petey: Mr stank ur so cool_

_Mr stank: peter i swear my name better not be mr stank_

_Petey: okay mr stank_

_Petey: <33333333333_

_Mr stank: grrrrrrrrrrr. You're on DUM-E duty_

_Mr stank: see you kid_

_Petey: >:(_

_Mr stank: <333_

_Petey: :)))_

Peter pocketed his phone with a smile and shouldered his backpack, doing one last sweep of his bedroom before going out to join his brothers in the kitchen. They were helping may throw away the last of the empty tubs and all wore their coats, eager to leave. The sooner the got into the cold the sooner they got OUT of it. Peter looked at them all with a sunny smile. Nothing could go wrong today.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah boss, I'm looking at him right now. He's walking down the streets wit' three guys. Do I snag him and leave the rest?"

"No no.....grab them all. They must be related. This is going to be more fun with family present."

"You got it boss. Okay boys. Grab em all. And be careful of the little one. He's the freak. You grab em quick, before he has the chance to react." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was wrong. 

His spidey sense had been buzzing ever since he had left the safety of the apartment, and the feeling of dread crept it's way into his bones. He shivered, discretely scanning the area for threats. There weren't any. Maybe it was just the cold? If it was below a certain temperature his body could completely shut down, maybe it was a way of his body telling him to layer up?

He shook his head and tried to listen to the adults talking, shaking off the feeling and immersing himself in the conversation. His mistake.

He was lagging behind slightly at the back of the group, and had allowed himself to stray maybe two metres away from safety. There was nobody else around at 10PM, and his sense hadn't gone off the rails, which is why he was so surprised when a pair of big meaty hands grabbed him around the waist and yanked him backwards.

He screamed in surprise and slight pain as his leg hit a wall on accident caused by him being flailed about, panicked and slightly frantic but _shit_ he still couldn't bring himself to use his strength in front of his brothers. Not now, possibly not ever.

"PETER!?" Three yells echoed as the teens scream reverberated in the air. They had whipped around only to see a giant of a man restraining a kicking Peter around the waist and chest, and barley had two seconds to react before a van skidded around the corner, tires squealing on concrete and men spilling out as it braked heavily. The three men were swarmed and pinned down by men in black uniforms, each holding guns, tasers and batons, ready to use. They tried in vain to fight against the tide of men, with Wade taking down two in a fit of rage but four more took their place and eventually, he was overpowered too. _I shouldn't have left home without my fucking guns,_ he thought, _or Bea and Arthur_. They could only watch on in fear as Peter struggled to gain the upper hand. The man holding Peter growled, and beckoned with his head at two men to come with him as he turned around. "Stop fuckin' strugglin' will ya?!"

"Don't you touch him! I'll rip your goddamn head off!" Wade. That wouldn't work today. 

Peter was swiftly pulled into an alleyway, out of sight of his brothers, where he immediately tried to break free but- _oh god he couldn't._ He couldn't escape. What the fuck why couldn't he _break free!?_ The man holding him chuckled darkly, before squeezing him unnaturally tight, causing him to gasp as his ribs flared in pain. A warning.

"Got ya, ya little shit. I got called in ta nab you because i'm the only one around here stronger than ya. You're gonna get me a hefty bit of coin that's for sure. We're getting ya for what ya did ta vulture." 

Peter gasped in fear and looked the man holding him in the eye. 

And that's the last thing he did, because the man suddenly bent forward and smashed his head into the ground.

God, Mr Stark was going to kill him. 


	3. Deep shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was getting real tired off all these Parker luck fuck ups.

Peter awoke to muffled voices and a pounding headache bigger than New York City. His head lolled on one cheek, and he distantly registered that he was laying on his side on something hard and cold, hands bound, with the smell of wet cardboard and metal in the air, along with the faint -but unmistakable- metallic stench of blood. Was it his? He hoped so. Not that he WANTED to be hurt, per say. He just didn't like the idea of others being hurt. He'd rather himself be hurt than anyone else, on principle. His eyes flickered below his closed, fluttering lids and he furrowed his eyebrows as the voices became clearer, discovering by the pull he felt on his hairline that yes, he did have a head wound, and that the blood he smelt earlier was most probably his. Which was good, because he didn't have to worry about any civilians other than his-

Brothers!

Teary brown eyes snapped open and the fifteen year old keened as rough light assaulted his already shot senses, sending a shock of white hot static throughout his whole system. He could vaguely make out some large dark blobs close to him, reaching out for his prone body. They vaguely seemed to be making soothing noises, but he could hardly tell throughout the sharp ringing in his ears and his eyesight, which had gone inexplicably blurry due to their time spent unused, confused him even more. He tried in vain to bring his arms up to cover his eyes, or at least his ears, but gave a sharp whine as his arms wouldn't obey him. They felt as if they had been replaced with lead. His breath started to seize up, quickening, panicking as his senses only got more and more muddled, disorientating him, what was up? What was down? Who was in the room with him? Friend or foe? friendly? Not? Hurt...pain...too bright too loud _too much-_

Unable to keep up with his body's stress, Peter's mind succumbed to beautiful darkness once again. 

****

Wade hoped to God he wasn't the cause of all of this. 

Wade also hoped that whatever scumbag dared to hurt his family got within biting distance. 

It's not unusual that Wade was confused, as he often is, between his husbands nerd talk and the general miscommunication of the vigilante community, but he was never, _EVER_ uninformed. It was what he did best, getting information from the dirty, dark slums of the city and using it to his advantage. He also had over half the mercenary world who had his back. Sure he could be a complete jackass like... all the time, but he never picked fights with those who didn't deserve it. If anyone ordered a hit on him, he would have people _tell him._ He didn't like that someone got the drop on him without some form of previous acknowledgement. When he escaped, and got his baby out safely, he was breaking teeth. 

To be honest, while he hoped he wasn't the reason they were all shackled to the ground like fucking _dogs,_ he couldn't really think of any other reason. 

which means, surprise surprise, years worth of guilt and diminishing self worth. 

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. One horrifyingly quick blink. 

All he could remember was that he was chatting with Tobey, congratulating him on his new book he had recently published when he heard the kid scream.

oh god the _kid._

Peter had been lagging behind them as they talked between themselves with their boring adult drivel, probably full and sleepy from all the food he'd consumed. He had screamed, and Wade swore his heart stopped. His name was ripped from his lips before he had even turned around, his husband and Tobey doing the same. The rest of his heart collapsed as he saw a man bigger than HIMSELF holding a squirming Peter around the waist and chest, displaying him like some disturbing trophy. Peter barely came up to his chest. 

Before Wade got a chance to even _think_ about moving, a van full of black suited mafia wannabes pulled up and descended on them. Tobey and Andrew were down almost instantly, but Wade wasn't going down without a fight. 

God he tried, he really did. He fought tooth and nail and managed to take down a couple of the slippery bastards, but he swore they kept multiplying every time he got in a hit. He had three people counting on him _goddamnit_ , not to mention one of them was a literal fucking CHILD. What kind of an asshat kidnaps a CHILD? The asshole who had Peter- Macho man, the voices wanted to call him- started to get frustrated with the teens struggling, and had threatened him, and after seeing Peters scared expression, nearly ripped his own arms off in his haste to get to him. "DONT YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" He had roared, but the man had looked down on him in what Wade thought was contempt, and ignored him. 

He, Andrew and Tobey watched in horror as their little brother (in-law in Wades case) was dragged out of sight. As soon as macho man disappeared with their kid, they were roughly manhandled into cuffs, the metal cutting into their hands and feet, preventing them from even twitching in a way that might suggest escape. They were dragged and deposited in a huddle into the back of a heavy looking black van, before they were surrounded by all sides by their captors, all guns trained on them. He assumed it was because the doors were open, and not just because it was Wade fucking Wilson glaring at them from the floor. They waited in silence for a minute, apart from Tobey's heavy breathing and Andrews loud gulps, before they heard- very clearly- a cut off yelp and a sickeningly loud crack.

He would never forget that sound, knowing who made it.

Macho man appeared with a limp Peter in his arms a moment later, blood dripping down the side of his face, and threw him inside with an air of someone discarding a piece of trash on the sidewalk. 

If the cuffs weren't in the way, Andrew and Tobey would have committed murder that night. 

Not that they didn't try. They were nearly animalistic in their attempts to reach him, before macho man had grown tired of their noise. 

Next thing you know, guns to the face.

Which was... not ideal, if he was being honest. Because now he had no hope of knowing where they were going, given they were all unconscious.

Wade actually woke up after Andrew and Tobey, the two of them panicking and whispering from where they were tied near each other in one corner of the room, Wade uncomfortably thrown in the other. Andrew had visibly relaxed at the sight of his alert lover, and even Tobey looked calmer. Peter was also with them.... and still unconscious, lying on his side on the opposite side of the room, hands bound in front of him. He asked whether he had woken up before him on the off chance he was taking a well deserved teenage nap, but it was confirmed that no, in the ten minutes they had been awake, he hadn't even twitched. Wades internal clock told him he'd been asleep for at least forty minutes. And for Peter, with a head injury, wasn't good. 

He got his wish a while later, however, and regretted it as soon as it happened. It was obvious the kid was in pain, and severely disorientated, probably from when a man twice his size slammed his head into the ground. No amount of reassurances could break through the fog that would have been clouding his mind. Wades heart squeezed any time a wounded whimper would escape his lips. Tobey was gently shushing him from across the room, distraught as he couldn't fulfil his duty as an older brother, watching his youngest thrash around sluggishly. Peter had worked himself up into a panic, looking at them with hazy eyes but seeing through them, hands clawing at the ground and chest heaving. It was almost a relief when those eyes slipped close again.

That was an hour ago, and he hadn't moved since. After Peter was safely unconscious, Andrew let a few tears slip out. He was scared, he'd never been kidnapped before, and he had his baby brother here, unresponsive. At least he had Tobey and Wade awake, though. They could discuss this whole event, and possible plans of escape, without having to worry the young teen. The conversation lulled, after a while, as they couldn't come up with a plan without knowing the layout of the place, not even with Wades expertise.

Andrew sighed to himself, tearing up, eyes pulling away from Tobey to land on Peter.

"He shouldn't be here, Wade. He's just a kid." He croaked, and Wade felt his cold, nearly dead heart jump at the chance to reassure his husband. 

"Honey, I'm sorry," he crooned, shuffling into a more comfortable position. In a perfect world he would be in a suit. However, due to the suddenness of the attack, was wearing a hoodie and jeans. Which, isn't that bad to be worn for a couple of hours, but for Wades sensitive and scarred skin, was starting to itch and before long, it would be burning. 

"I'm sorry he's here, That you're all here. You shouldn't have to put up with all my shit. I told you baby, I'm bad luck". Even from across the room, Andrews glare was terrifying. 

"Wade Winston Wilson, don't you dare start looking down on yourself. I knew when we started dating that things like this could happen, this is what I signed up for. And at least you're here with me. And in fact NONE of us should be here, even you, so dial down on the guilt, man." Tobey nodded, somehow managing to look put together even in the dimly lit box they were confined in. 

"Yeah man, don't blame yourself. Blame the guys who kidnapped us. You didn't ask for this, the fault belongs to those, those, those _-Bastards!"_

"Don't let May hear you speak like that, Tobes." A voice croaked from the wall. 

Peter remerged from total blackness just as Wade was blaming himself. 

Waking up a second time, he was pleasantly surprised that his senses were much better this time around. The dim light no longer seared his eyes, and his eardrums didn't throb in time to every noise made. His healing factor was quickly taking care of his head wound too, and his headache was practically none existent. He was surprised at his oldest brothers language, the usually well mannered and polite man refused to use vulgar language, being too 'distinguished' for such things, and couldn't help himself. 

"Don't let May hear you speak like that, Tobes," he croaked, wincing at the crack in his voice. He had the immediate attention of everyone else in the room, however, and was rewarded by gasps of relief. 

"Oh Peter, thank God! You've been asleep for ages!"

"Are you okay? You gave us a massive sca- Peter Parker don't you DARE move!" 

Peter ignoring Andrew, pushed himself up with ease to sit properly, legs crossed (as well as he could, with the cuffs), with his arms folded in his lap. Andrew gaped at him, before glaring.

"Peter don't suddenly move like that! You have a head injury idiot it could hurt you!"

"Andy I'm fine! Promise! I'm much better than I was earlier, I don't even have a headache anymore a-and the blood's dried!" Oops. He saw Tobey and Andrew swallow, concern blossoming in their eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have added that last bit. It WAS true though, within the next hour or two it would be gone. Less if he got some food. Testing his luck, Peter tried to yank at his cuffs. His had a different design to the others, more blocky, with a sliver of black going up each side. He'd bet his last dollar that- Yup! Vibranium. He was clearly looking at someone from the big leagues, someone with resources, with power, with connections, because Vibranium was hard to come by, especially since it is made into things like cuffs and chains and weapons in Wakanda, and they didn't just give them out to ANYBODY. He would have to check with Mr Stark when he got back, and ask to speak with Mr Black Panther. That wasn't his main priority right now, though. 

Wade wasn't looking at him. 

As a matter of fact he seemed to find the floor very interesting. There was nothing there. Not even a speck of dust. Just a cold, hard grey. It sucked the warmth out of Peters body, and he was so glad he layered up.

"Wade?" He ventured, cautiously. He didn't want to set the man off if he wasn't in the talking mood. 

Nothing but a huff.

"Wade look at me."

He didn't. Couldn't.

"Wade, please." He asked, pouring extra softness into his voice, knowing how to wrap the mercenary around his little finger with ease. A trick he'd perfected with all his brothers. Being the youngest had it's advantages. True to his theory, Wade listened, slowly lifting up his head with a face looking like he kicked a puppy. No, not just kicked, booted down the stairs so hard it reached maximum velocity and smashed through a brick wall. Peter felt his own guilt rise at that look. It was Peters fault they were all here, obvious, from that little conversation he'd had with his kidnapper earlier on, before he was knocked out cold. Who even was that guy? A new mutant? Peter didn't know yet, but vowed to find out soon.

"Wade it's not your fault."

The man laughed without humour, his brothers shaking his head in sympathy. Peter was too young to understand. False words and reassurances weren't going to do anyone any good. Not while they were stuck in this cell.

"Kid, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. I'm the only one in this room that's pissed powerful people off, doing what I do. This ones on me." He seemed to accept his fate, and his restrained hands itched to hold his husbands. But would Andrew still love him after this? After putting his family in danger?

"Wade. I'm telling you i-it's not you." Peter stated, staring into the elders eyes, daring him to answer back.

"Peter-" Wade scoffed, clearly stressed and edging towards the end of his rope. The other two, knowing Wades moods, started to shift in discomfort. 

"Peter maybe you should stop-"

"Yeah Pete, just drop it-"

"I WONT!" Peter snapped, startling the men of the room. He was stressed too, reminding himself and the others that yes he did have anxiety, and indeed his anxiety was going through the roof. They were in danger because of him. It wasn't Wades fault, it was Peters. Because he just had to go out and play hero, and didn't tie up loose ends. It was Peters enemies looking for revenge, looking to hurt, not Wades. He couldn't bare the thought of Wade handling that burden, thinking it's his fault. Thinking that HE was the one to get everyone kil- no. No it wasn't going to come to that. Secret identity be damned, nothing was going to hurt his brothers. While it made him shiver thinking about it, if he had to reveal himself to save his brothers, it wouldn't even be a choice. 

"I WONT drop it because it _wasn't_ your fault, Wade! They're not here for you! So just- just be quiet and stop with the pity party, okay!? You did nothing wrong!" 

Peter knew he revealed too much when Wades eyes became shifty, when Andrews brow furrowed, when Tobey's eyes stared forward in the way they knew he was thinking about something, when Peter himself needed to brace because he knew he was screwed. 

Wade looked up slowly, and Peter could see him putting two and two together, breathing heavily and looking at his face in such disbelief that Peter felt weak in the knees.

"He's here for you." He breathed, and the metal door at the far end of the room opened with a screech.

The man who grabbed Peter walked in, flanked with three guards, one gun trained on Wade, Andrew and Tobey. 

He smiled, with crooked teeth and black little pig eyes. 

"It's nice that you've gotten the chance to chat. But let's get down to business, shall we?" 


	4. Notice

Hey guys, not a chapter, for some reason I posted a new chapter earlier and it's not showing up on the front page and the date says the last I updated it was April 2020, (maybe because that's when I first started the chapter??) so I'm just leaving this here in hopes that this makes it to the front page! Hope you enjoyed last chapter <33 💖


	5. Iron-dad activated (Or, Peter has more protective male figures than he knows what to do with)

Tony hung up the phone and let his arms fall to his sides limply, the noise of his workshop fading away into the background, Mays voice still ringing in his ears. 

Peter was gone. 

And so were his brothers, by default. 

Apparently, according to a frantic May, they had left the Parker apartment late the night before and had never shown up to meet the eldest's - Todd, Toby or something's- wife. When 7am had come around, she _finally_ had the sense to call May, who called him in panic straight away. His teeth creaked in his skull, clenched in anger, JARVIS's prompts for action drowned out by the blood rushing through his ears. Why had that stupid woman not called the INSTANT they hadn't turned up? That was nearly a 10 hour window from the time of the attack to now. His so- _Peter_ could be anywhere by now. He could be hurt, his brothers hurt, fuck they could be _dead._

Tony could quickly feel himself spiralling down a dizzying hole, his vision narrowing while his breathing picked up, the ache in his lungs kicking himself into action. Tony liked to ward off incoming anxiety attacks by doing what he did best. Focusing on the facts. 

_Okay, run through what we know._

**_okay, point number one. Peter was Spiderman._** That either painted a neon target on his back, or provided him a decent chance at escape, depending on who took him or where he was. 

_Shit!_ Tony thought, closing his eyes and groaning. Being the self-sacrificial little shit he knows he is, Peter would rather die than leave or hurt his brothers, having his bothers there with him meant his chance at leaving unharmed or alone was dramatically reduced. If there were civilians thrown into the mix, then the chance of him revealing his spidery alter ego was down to a whopping 0.2%. As a last resort, _maybe_. And if he was taken for being spiderman, that means someone out there must know his identity. And if that was true, it's possible they came prepared for his enhancements. Which is.... double shit. 

But how? Peter might be a bit naive when it comes to the whole "Superhero business", but he was also smart. Scarily smart. _Tony_ smart. Especially in withholding his superhero identity. Jesus he had managed to take him to Germany to fight against captain godamn _America_ - _he winced, yeah that was still on him_ -, and had managed to conceal his enhancements from May for an entire year. The Kid was like that Godamn daredevil guy when it came to his identity, and Hell, if Tony hadn't had an entire artillery of super computers at his disposal, he might have not been able to identify the kid either. Despite all this, kid liked to change in alley ways. Which is... not so smart. 

He mentally checked off a box that said "possible identity reveal".

_**Point number two, Peter was close to Tony himself.**_ A shudder ran through him at the thought of one of his enemies getting their hands on his kid. Tony Stark had a lot of enemies with too many allies, it's entirely plausible that Peter had been seen entering and exiting the tower through the intern levels as Tony Starks personal intern. Not many people knew though, he mainly used it as a cover if anyone asked, but he knew that the school had been notified of this development just in case Peter was needed somewhere during the school day, or if he was suffering a sensory overload and had to leave stat. A lot of lower level staff knew of Peters exitance too, due to Peter making the trek from the lower floors to the intern labs, to his personal elevator a couple of times a week. Sometimes he even popped down to the science and bio labs for chemicals for his webs because Tony can be a sleep deprived idiot and forget to stock up for him sometimes. Normally he would 'spiderman' his way to the roof entrance, but he loved to speak and introduce himself to the new interns. He claimed it made them less nervous when he rambled because hey if a highschooler with anxiety can keep his position here, so can some well adjusted adults. Because Peter had approximately the looks and the personality of a golden retriever puppy, everyone instantly loved him. Not to mention he could solve problems some of the interns had problems with with ease, saving them valuable time and energy. Every time he walked through the levels he had "hello!'s" and "Hey Peter!'s" thrown at him from all angles, much to his immense joy. Tony and Pepper once sat down and sorted through a 3cm thick pile of requests for peter to come down to visit more. They weren't even mad, because Peter took all the requests home with a beaming smile to show May. 

He made another mental note to screen every employee he has. Go through their application and double check that they didn't just pop onto the face of the earth mysteriously a couple of years ago with three PHDs and a full ride to Harvard. God knows it's happened before. 

Was he taken for ransom? Should he expect an envelope with a lock of hair inside it? Live footage from a dusty cell somewhere in Transylvania? Fuck he was too old for this. 

Logic and time sensitivity replacing anxiety, he swiped off his projects from three of his main holoscreens and got to work. 

"JARVIS, give me the route from the Parkers apartment to wherever that other woman was staying". He ordered, hands flying across his keyboard to bring up his list on any offenses that have happened in the Tower in the past year- around the time Peter got involved with Tony. 

_Access denied_ flashed across his screen, and he did a spit take, before remembering that as CEO, Pepper was in charge of this kind of stuff, and had specific passwords that she changed every month. Bringing up her contact, he requested access with a quick flick of his wrist and dismissed the tab, already focused on a 3D map that appeared on the screen in front of him.

" _Sir, I have taken the liberty to show any direct routes from the Parkers to the... Parkers residence and have chosen the route most likely taken last night. Would you like for me to show you?"_

"Give it to me, bud."

Three lines showed up on the hologram, winding through the streets like brightly coloured snakes. Two were red, and one was green. 

" _The green is the route most likely taken, boss."_

"Yeah I got that, J." Shit. The green line alone spanned across a good chunk of the map, and the reds were even worse, making unnecessary turns throughout the city. And without cameras, there was no way Peter could be tra-

wait. Idea. 

"J, swap with FRIDAY for me will you? I need to pick her code real quick." 

JARVIS didn't reply, and Tony got a feeling he was being judged by his AI for not saying thank you, but a resounding ping and an Irish accent filled the lab a second later. 

" _Hello, Boss. How can I help?_ "

Still studying the map, he asked "FRI, have you had any contact with Karen recently? Say...yesterday night or today?" She seemed to hesitate for a second, and Tony felt his tentative hope wilt, before she responded with;

" _The last time I spoke with Karen was two nights ago at 2:34AM, as she was threatening to call you for Peter breaking Curfew, but we have not been in contact since-_ "

Tony slumped. 

"- _However, Karen's tracking was activated last night, but went off at 11:02PM. This may be caused by her rebooting as she left a Stark Industries safe spot and lost signal. She is currently at 53% active, and functions like audio are available to use. I am unsure if Peter will be able to reply from his end._ " Tony came alive again, hope brewing in his chest, pulling up KARENS vitals. To his surprise, and to be honest a little bit of horror, his vitals came up empty. 

"So you're telling me Peter could potentially hear me if I tried to contact him?"

" _In theory."_

_"_ Is he in the suit? I made the suit to have full ability functions active even if he was out of range. It's how it worked in Germany. Unless it's damaged we should at LEAST have audio and visual. Where are his vitals?" Another pause as FRIDAY searched her database. 

" _I am sorry Boss, it seems that Mr Parkers suit is at home at the Parker residence. He does however, have his mask on his person. He is not wearing it, which is why you cannot detect his vitals. His webshooters are not attached to the ports on the suits wrists, so I can assume that he may be wearing them. Peters phone is offline, I cannot get a read."_

He nodded, mind whizzing a mile a minute, about to ask another question when his fiancé walked into the lab, a frown on her beautiful face. 

"Tony why are you requesting access for criminal records and offences for the towers residents? Has something happened?" She asked, crossing over the room to peer over his shoulder. 

"Pep" he choked. "He's missing."

She pulled back, shock written all over her face, staring directly at her husband with wide eyes. 

"What?" She breathed. There was really only four people who could get to her husband like this. Herself, Rhodey, Happy, and...

"Peter. He and his brothers went missing last night and... I'm stuck Pep. FRI told me she hasn't spoken to KAREN since two days ago and most of the suit is offline and I can't track him and I don't know what to do." He breathed in deeply, breath shuddering as Pepper allowed him to lean his weight on her. 

"What? Oh God... any idea who?"

"No clue. That's what I'm trying to find out. I don't know if this is a Spiderman thing, a Tony Stark thing or... God Forbid a human trafficking thing."

Pepper looked at him in silence for five seconds, and Tony worried if she mentally went offline.

"FRIDAY cancel any meetings I have today sweetie."

" _Of course, Miss Potts."_

He jerked at her in surprise, before seeing her determined face and nodded. Peter may not be theirs by blood, but he knew for a fact he managed to bring out the motherly side of Pepper whenever he was around. 

It's why they have a copy of all his baby albums from May. 

"Okay, so what were you planning on doing with the offence list?" 

He took a deep breath and started to explain. With another person by his side it was easier to breathe. 

"I was thinking of crossing the offence list with the list of our official SI intern and intern programs, to see if any of the interns have committed crimes like fraud, company theft, snooping, being accused of being spies etc. If nothing comes up I'll move up a level and start on the scientists....or maybe I should start with the Paparazzi and journalists? Although all of them probably have something on their records. I'm only focusing on the interns right now because he's always down there talking with them, so my best guess is someone from the lower levels has sold off his info or something to people who have a vendetta against me." 

"That's a start at least. What about Happy? He picked Peter up on Friday didn't he? Ask if he's seen any shady characters hanging around the school lately. Black cars, blank plates, the works."

"He's my head of security Pep, if he didn't inform me of any 'shady characters' then I doubt there's nobody around. Nobody that's been seen, anyway. Go ahead and message him anyway FRI, say there's a code RED BLUE GRID."

" _already sent, boss."_

"Good girl FRI, and start crossing the database for me will you? Any anomalies and you tell us."

" _Of course, Boss. Also Mr Hogan has messaged you back saying "Hey Tones. Kids aunt phoned me and said to not pick him up from school Friday. Said there was a surprise. There's a code red blue grid? I'm on my way."_

"What's a code "red blue Grid?"" Pepper asked, breaking the flow momentarily. 

"Its a code we made just in case Spidey goes missing. As in off the grid, off the map, vanished into thin air missing." 

"Oh. Red Blue Grid. Smart. Have you ever had to use it?"

Tony looked pained. 

"Not till today."

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds, DUM-E beeping and running around the other side of the lab. 

"What if there's no leads Pep?" he asked, voice shaking. Pepper reached out and took her fiancés hand in her own, stroking the top of it smoothly. 

"We'll find him Honey. We will. I have faith in you. Besides, didn't you say just before I came in that Peter could receive audio from his mask?" A sudden spark lit in her husbands eyes, a new lead to follow, a new theory to test. 

"You're amazing" He praised, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before spinning away.

"FRIDAY connect to KARENS contact."

" _are you sure Boss? Peter could be within hearing distance of his kidnappers. I am still unsure about if we will receive audio back. "_

"...If nothing else, We could let them know he's not to be messed with. If we don't get audio back, we reassure him, we make a vague threat to any kidnappers that may be in the room. If we get audio back, we can go from there."

" _connecting....connecting...... **connected to speaker.** "_

A loud burst of static in the lab forced Pepper and Tony to cover their ears with pained grunts. They could vaguely hear small shuffling sounds and muffled voices from the other end, it didn't sound violent though. It sounded like a conversation, even if it was a little panicked. Peter must be with his brothers. After hearing no negative sounds or angry voices, he took Peppers hand in his own and squeezed.

"Hello? Peter?" He ventured, and the shuffling sounds on the other end ceased, and someone gasped. 

"Peter? It's Tony. Come on Kid, are you there? I need to know where you are. FRIDAY can't get a read on you so I need you to work with me."

"Tony!" 

The couple felt relief deep in their bones, slumping and sighing in gratitude that they could hear his voice. Pepper sent a thanks to whoever was listening. 

"Peter! Oh GOD Kid do you have any idea how worried I've been? May called me this morning in a rush of frantic Italian swear words and I was about one panic attack away from sending every iron man suit after you!" 

"Tony please I don't have much time! I don't know where we are- the guy who took us knows about... You know! He's one of Toomes guys! He's enhanced!"

The bottom seemed to drop from the world, and a dark pool of dread started to swirl in the bottom of his stomach.

"You'll be okay Kid, focus on keeping yourself safe. If he's one of Toomes men he probably wants revenge. Make sure to listen to him- don't do anything to get hurt do you hear me parker?"

"Okay Tony I- I'll try. I just don't kno- SHIT KAREN ACTIVATE PEEPING TOM PROTOCOL!"

Pepper and Tony jumped violently as Peter hissed loudly in alarm, before the static returned and cut out abruptly. They had lost connection. 

"What- what? What happened FRI? What's the peeping tom protocol? I didn't add that one!" he asked, frantically trying to re-establish connection. 

_"I'm sorry Boss, it seems that the 'peeping tom protocol' was created by Ned Leeds and mini boss as a way of quickly muting and blocking you at the same time if their hands were preoccupied or in the midst of something that was sound sensitive. You cannot force your calls through while this protocol is in place."_

Tony pursed his lips. Are you kidding me,

"Are you saying Leeds hacked my AI? Again?"

" _yes. Before you get off track, i would like to alert you to the fact that I have found an anomaly in the system."_

Leeds could wait. 

* * *

_An hour before._

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Peter could hear three gun mechanisms click as the guards took off the safety, each gun aimed at one of his brothers. But the Boss wasn't looking at them, he was focused on him. 

He gulped, the intense stare doing nothing but alert his Spidey sense. It was clear he was waiting for him to talk, and he could smell the taint of anxious sweat in the air. He could tell it came from Tobey without looking, the professor probably scared out of is mind at the sight of a gun, let alone the guns being trained on his younger brothers. 

"O-okay." He whispered, ashamed of the fear he felt tickling his belly yet he could do nothing to stop it. The Gorilla man grinned big and wide, the sight of his teeth looking sinister with his pig eyes and strong structure. His brothers glared at him for speaking, clearly wanting him to shut up and let Wade take charge. The scarred man opened his mouth to retort something -probably something that would get him shot- but he was interrupted. 

"Glad ya agree Peter! Now, I know all about you. Every, last, _thing._ " He drawled, and it set Peters nerves on fire at the implications of that statement. Please God don't let him harm his brothers. Or tell them. Both would preferably be off the proverbial table. 

"Okay, so you know me, do I get the honour of getting to know your name?" He prodded, letting a bit of his Spiderman persona seep through. Just enough to look like a rambling highschooler who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut, but enough to test if Gorilla man truly knew his identity. His brothers nearly blew a couple of blood vessels with stress. Wade hissed at him to " _Keep your fucking mouth Pete you don't know what you're doing",_ and peter winced as he got a butt of a gun to the forehead. He slumped back, dazed, superhealing already doing it's thing. 

"On the contrary, Wilson, he knows more than you. You kill people for a living, he just gets 'em locked up. To revisit your earlier enquiry, Petey, you can call me Malcom. You got my boss locked up. You know how many of us were put outta jobs? There ain't a lot of demand for small time criminals like us." Peter scoffed and shifted, the cuffs around his wrist biting into his hyper sensitive skin.

"What like I'm supposed to apologise for that? You got people killed! You would have murdered more! It's not MY fault your boss was such an asshole!" He cried, staring straight at the man- Malcom, his mind hissed in mirth. His name was _M_ _alcom!-_ in an effort to keep the attention on himself. For one moment it looked like Malcom would Strike him, but instead he laughed, taking Peters chin in hand with his thumb and finger.

"Yer playing a mans game, boy. But I expected nothing less from one of Tony's weapons." He sneered, all traces of laughter gone. Peter jerked his head sideways, out of Malcom's hand and glared at him, eyes narrowed and mouth curled into a scowl.

"I'm nobodies weapon!" He bit out, feeling sick at the thought. Tony had never once wanted to use him for his own personal gain, sans Germany, but that didn't count because he was _recruited,_ along with many others, and wasn't used just for his abilities afterwards. Instead Tony had taken the time to talk to him, starting with words carried from him by Happy, then he started texting, then he allowed a trip to his lab to help with the suit, and suddenly Peter was spending a good chunk of the week hanging out at the tower after school, being in the Lab, ordering takeout and watching movie marathons and laughing about the shitty science mistakes. Eventually, Tony had somehow gotten close enough to his teenage ward that he had his own room at the tower, and had a very healthy relationship with both Pepper and Tony, getting to hug them whenever just because. There was no way he was a fucking _weapon._

"Oh yeah? He took you to Germany didn't he? He forced you to fight, I know that. How did it feel to be pinned down by good old Steve? A good person wouldn't make you go against older men. He clearly thought you were capable, buy you still managed to get yourself in a very...dangerous situation." 

Peter felt cold. Wade Jerked in his restraints as if he had been shot. This was getting dangerous, very fast.

"How do you know about that?" He wheezed, frozen. Malcom scratched his stomach and reared his head back, chortling. Clearly he was taking pleasure in the teens growing fear. It was clear his identity was important to him, perhaps that would be fun to play with.

"I know a lot of things, lil boy. For instance, you're Sp-"

"Peter what the fuck is he on about?" Andrew asked, voice high and clearly craving his boyfriends comfort as he tried to reach for his hand. Peter, who's heart had literally just skipped a beat, couldn't answer.

"Shut up you." Malcom growled, not even turning around to address him. They took this as a challenge, asking the things they've been wanting to all day. They started hurling questions at him and Peter, mainly about what he wanted with the boy, the cell filled with noise that Malcom was obviously finding annoying. 

"Shut yer mouths!" He warned, and Wade told him to go to hell. Peters Spidey-sense started to scream at him.

His hand moved quickly, and he bent down to give Peter the hardest slap anyone had ever given him, right across his left cheek. 

The teen's head whipped around and cracked against the hard stone wall, grunting low in his throat as he took the brunt of the attack, eyesight blurring for a couple of seconds. Fucking enhanced bully. 

"I SAID SHUDDUP!" Malcom roared, turning back to the stunned adults, who could only watch as Peters nose started dripping red blood and tears invade his eyes, cheek cherry red.

"perhaps now you'll fuckin learn. If I say somethin', you _do_ it." He side eyed the rest of the room hard, before abruptly turning around and walked out the door, forcing the guards to follow him. He managed to pick up the hiss of ' _If they interfere again, kill Deadpool. He'll come back but it wont be pretty_ 'come from his mouth, causing a cold shiver to creep up his spine. 

As soon as the metal door slammed shut behind them, Peter was attacked by the guilty eyes of his older brothers.

"Peter I'm so sorry! I didn't know he would hit you! Are you okay?" Tobey asked, quivering with adrenaline. 

He summoned the hopeful naivety of Spiderman, and sent a sunny smile to his brother, trying to swipe away the blood with his cuffed wrists, the blocky cuffs reminding him that no matter what happened, he could handle it. His family were normal, civilians, and compared to him, Fragile. Peter could keep fighting even with a bullet lodged in his thigh, could ignore the crack of his ribs if it meant getting a mother and her child to safety. He was Spiderman, it was his duty to protect people.

"I'm okay Tobey! I know it looks scary but I promise it isn't even broken!" Tobey just stared at him and shook his head, closing his eyes and leaning back on the wall heavily. Peter felt as if he was disappointed in him. It hurt.

"Kid I am not fucking playing. What the hell is happening." Wade demanded, and it was a testimony to how fired up he was because he didn't back down, not even when Peter shrunk back with big eyes. Fuck, now two people were potentially mad at him. Tears rose in eyes as for the first time since he woke up, began to feel hopeless. Fuck man, he never wanted this to happen. The worst part of having a secret identity was facing the fact that people will start to change how they see you. 

"I'm sorry." He choked, shaking his head. The words _I'm Spiderman_ floated to the front of his mind, but damn if he was saying that. "I'm sorry you all got dragged with me, I wish it was just me who was taken I'm s-so sorry!" he cried, sniffling. Wade had fixed him with a hard stare, but there was no anger in his eyes. Tobey opened his eyes to look at Peter, the teen clearly feeling guilty over something or another, but trying to keep it together. Seeing as though Wade was still silent, he took the role of speaking.

"Peter that's not what he asked. What is happening?" He asked, professor voice in place of his soft spoken one. But Peter just shook his head, staring at the wall above the door.

"I-I can't tell you, I'm sorry. DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT WADE!" He answered, voice going from guilty to a yell in just a few seconds. Wade had been scoffing at him, disbelief on his normally happy face. His childish and protective personality had been switched with the calculating and deadly Deadpool, and Peter couldn't help but feel like he was fucked.

"Are you fucking kidding me Peter? That guy is clearly here for you and you have the audacity to keep us in the DARK? What happened to you? Are you tangled up in some shady business deals?" 

A head shake.

"Are you doing drugs?"

A head shake.

"Are you being forced to dabble in weapon deals? A runner boy?" 

A head shake.

This fucking kid.

"Peter?" Andrew asked, sending his boyfriend a warning look as he did so. Peter looked up, catching Andrews eyes and instantly felt shame at seeing the fear cloud those beautiful brown orbs, not unlike his own. "Peter..." He gulped, almost as if he was scared to initiate this conversation. 

"Is someone forcing you to do stuff you don't want to do? Is someone hurting you? Like...like Skip?"

Peter felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him and jerked up in surprise. God no, FUCK no. All eyes snapped to Andrew, before three pairs looked right back to Peter. Wades eyes looked like they were clearing up, looking at him in a different light and Peter wouldn't mind except it was the _wrong_ light. Totally wrong light, like the difference in lights were as different as an IKEA cow themed nightlight and a UFO beam. 

"W-what?" he croaked, looking at his older brother and trying not to shake. He hated thinking about Skip, about the possibilities. He didn't want to think about any of the adults in his life like that. It felt wrong. Tobey was white in the face. Andrew mistook his confusion for fear.

"It's just that- well that guy mentioned someone called Tony and said he made you fight against older men and he also said you were pinned down by someone called Steve and- and if that happened you realise it wouldn't be your fault right? You wo-" Oh Fucking hell. The conversation with Malcom earlier. What made perfect sense to him probably sounded completely different to outsiders. Peter was pinned, yes, but not under _Steve,_ rather underneath something Steve had _t_ _hrown._ The jetway had collapsed on him during the whole civil war fiasco last year, and he had to hold it up with his bare hands. 

"W-No Andrew no! Tony and Steve would never do that! They- they were just fighting, that's all, and I accidently got in the way and something fell on me because I was too stupid to move! Nothing and I mean _nothing_ like that has happened since... well..." He looked at Wade, who understood. The relief on their faces would be sweet if they weren't locked in a cell. 

"Then wha-"

"Hello? Peter?"

They froze, a garbled male voice had just seemed to come out from nowhere, and it made Tobey gasp in surprise. Where had it come from?

"Peter? It's Tony. Come on Kid, are you there? I need to know where you are. FRIDAY can't get a read on you so I need you to work with me."

The teen lit up and sighed in relief, body slumping before sitting back up again with new energy. He turned his body so his side wasn't facing the wall, and they could all see the faint glow coming from his sweater pocket.

_These numbnuts didn't even search my pockets!_ He crowed in his head, which means Tony had a way to find him! Find them!

"Tony!" he cried, ignoring the suspicious glares of the other residents of the room. 

"Peter! Oh GOD Kid do you have any idea how worried I've been? May called me this morning in a rush of frantic Italian swear words and I was about one panic attack away from sending every iron man suit after you!" The garbled voice was clearly stress- wait did he say _Iron man suits?_

Peter wasn't the only genius of the family. His boss "Tony", his internship, able to spend time in a lab, iron man suits and the voice of THE most famous man in the world?

Jesus fuck, kiddo.

"Tony please I don't have much time! I don't know where we are- the guy who took us knows about... You know! He's one of Toomes guys! He's enhanced!"

"You'll be okay Kid, focus on keeping yourself safe. If he's one of Toomes men he probably wants revenge. Make sure to listen to him- don't do anything to get hurt do you hear me parker?"

"Okay Tony I- I'll try. I just don't kno-"

Footsteps.

" _SHIT, KAREN ACTIVATE PEEPING TOM PROTOCOL!_ " He hissed, and the blue light immediately faded with a faint female voice saying " _be careful, Peter."_

Tobey looked about ready to faint. "Peter what..?" He started, only for the teen to violently shish him, looking intensely at the door. 

A second later, it opened. 


End file.
